russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Top 10 Rim-Rattling PBA News of 2013 Part 1
Published on Jan 2, 2014 07:16 PM The year 2013 turned out to be a memorable, yet banner year for the PBA. Box-office records were achieved, including the highest official number of attendees at the SMART Araneta Coliseum. A total of 23,436 fans witnessed live the Game 3 of the PBA Commissioner’s Cup Finals between the Alaska Aces and the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Kings last May 19, 2013. The PBA has also succeeded in re-capturing the attention of the casual fan. Several factors can be attributed to this renewed success and popularity. And for its first PEX Special Feature for the year 2014, we list down the Top Ten PBA News of 2013 – ten good reasons why the PBA’s resurgence was felt that year. We count these down in reverse order: 10. San Mig Coffee wins Governors’ Cup via the full route The previous two conference finals saw two different teams winning the crown via a series sweep. Fittingly, the last conference of season 38 saw 2 of the league’s most popular teams renew their rivalry from the late 80’s and early 90’s and come up with one of the most memorable Finals in recent history. The Petron Blaze Boosters dominated the elimination round, losing only once in 9 games ending up on top of the heap. The Mixers, on the other hand, placed 2nd after the eliminations with a 6-3 slate. Imports Elijah Millsap (Petron) and Marques Blakely (San Mig) were the top contenders for the Bobby Parks Best Import Award with Blakely edging out Millsap in the end. Petron was the prohibitive favorite in the series, but PEX accurately predicted that if the series would reach Game 7, the tide will turn in favor of the Mixers. True enough, Petron started well, winning Game 1, 100-84. San Mig retaliated in Game 2, beating the Boosters, 100-93. Petron showed its dominance when it won Game 3 via another rout, winning 90-68. At that point, fans were practically writing off San Mig’s chances as Petron’s domination was evident. The tide turned in Game 4 when the Mixers won by a hairline, 88-86, tying the series to 2 apiece. With renewed energy, they went on to go back-to-back, winning Game 5, 114-103. The first time with its back against the wall, the Boosters showed nerves of steel by surprising San Mig, 99-88 in Game 6 to pave the way for a Game 7 clincher. With the game close throughout, it was San Mig’s experience and Marc Pingris’ energy that led to the Mixers’ championship. Pingris was eventually adjudged as Best Player of the Finals. 9. Luigi Trillo’s coaching breakthrough Alaska coach Luigi Trillo’s job was never easy. He started out as an interim coach for the Aces to replace Tim Cone and had huge shoes to fill. He was eventually appointed permanent head coach, giving him the job security that he needed. Trillo’s struggles were evident from the getgo – he was replacing a multi-titled head coach while his collegiate coaching record with Adamson left so much to be desired. Many fans, including those from Alaska, felt that there were a lot of better coaches out there and wondered why Uytengsu would want Cone replaced with his assistant. But patience has its virtues. Trillo proved to be a class of his own as he piloted the Alaska Aces to the championship of the Commissioner’s Cup in dominating fashion. With Best Import Rob Dozier at his beckon, the Aces topped the elimination round, winning 11 of 14. In the playoffs, they went a scorching 7-1, losing only to the San Mig Coffee Mixers in Game 1 of the semifinals enroute to the championship. The Aces shocked everyone when they practically toyed with crowd favorite Ginebra San Miguel, winning by an average of 18 points per game in the Finals in one of the most lopsided Finals series ever. All throughout, Trillo was a picture of confidence, focus and stability, never yielding to the pressure. In the end, Trillo paid tribute to Uytengsu for providing him with the guidance while never giving up on him. In just two seasons, Trillo has accomplished the ultimate coaching dream of winning a PBA championship. 8. Japeth Aguilar traded to Ginebra San Miguel While this didn’t come as a surprise to basketball fans as Slaughter was touted to be the most talented seven-footer (or near 7 feet) in the country, reports were leaking out that Ginebra was actually taking a long close look at San Sebastian’s Ian Sangalang who won the MVP crown in the NCAA and the PBA D-League. Many felt that it was difficult to pass up on Sangalang’s innate skill and talent level – facets that can immediately make an impact in the PBA. The turning point came when two Ginebra superstars voiced out their preference of having Slaughter around. Mark Caguioa and LA Tenorio didn’t mince their words in their desire to have the big man as their teammate. And with Aguilar around, the twin tower combination that Ginebra will have may be more than enough to build a dynasty for them. Ultimately, they went for Slaughter and has proven them right so far. 6. Sports5 coverage criticized When TV5 under the Manny V. Pangilinan Group (MVP) won the broadcast rights for the PBA coverage, many were optimistic that MVP’s magic would work wonders. True enough, while there were initial struggles, the coverage turned out well, introducing different innovations like the Sports Center and coming up with impressive documentaries regarding the PBA. They bought primetime hours from the government-run and third leading network IBC 13 to bring us a network that catered to sports programs, with the PBA as its flagship, along with IBC-produced programs are the top-raters like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S. and Born to be a Superstar. Trouble began when they didn’t renew their contract with IBC-13 last May 31, 2013 as it only retain the PBA under Sports5. The plan was to air the games on AksyonTV Channel 47, a UHF channel. But the PBA put its foot down and wanted their two VHF channel, particularly TV5 and IBC-13 are the carrying network. Ultimately, compromises had to be made and now, we get to see the first game of the Wednesday and Friday coverage on IBC-13 and AksyonTV while getting to see the second game on both TV5, IBC-13 and AksyonTV. On Sunday, both games are telecast on both channels (TV5, IBC-13 and AksyonTV). Fans naturally went up in arms. There was no trouble for viewers who subscribed to cable TV, but not favorable to those who don’t. Channel 47 turned out to have a weak signal that didn’t reach certain areas. The games schedule was also moved, coming in 30 minutes later than the usual 5:15 first game and the 7:30 second game to accommodate TV5’s request. Weekends saw the game starting as early as 3PM instead of the usual 4PM – another source of irritation and adjustment for the fans. It may take awhile before viewers get accustomed to these changes so expect mounting criticism to come if TV5 fails to address these concerns. As for IBC-13, the timeslot at 7:45 p.m. is now prompting the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland featuring rising teen star Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale, is set to premiere on January 6 and airs from Monday to Friday, as the PBA retain the first game from 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and the second game is moving at 8:30 to 10:30 p.m. on Wednesday and Friday.